


Sora's Second Mark of Mastery Exam

by TerraXIII



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 15:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraXIII/pseuds/TerraXIII
Summary: After a mission in Twilight Town goes awry, Sora must undergo the second Mark of Mastery Exam to overcome the problem at hand.
Relationships: Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Sora & Terra (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 14





	Sora's Second Mark of Mastery Exam

**Author's Note:**

> This is Sora's side of events when he and Terra underwent their Mark of Mastery exams together. You do NOT have to read Terra's side of the story for all the events. To view Terra's side of events, please see Terra's Mark of Mastery Exam under my works.

_Everyone struggles with something. Greed. Pride. Gluttony. Man. Woman. Child. Everyone deals with a struggle of some sort. Even heroes._

“Sora, watch out!” Kairi yelled as she jumped over her boyfriend, swinging her keyblade, Destiny's Embrace, at a trio of Shadows that had snuck up on Sora. The three Heartless were poofed into dust, as she landed and looked back at her cohort.

“Hey, thanks Kairi,” Sora said with a smile as he looked back at her, giving her a thumbs up. She nodded and charged back into the fray taking out Pureblood Heartless left and right. Her, Sora, and Riku had been dispatched to Traverse Town to help the townspeople rebuild after a rather large Heartless invasion. Some Heartless still remained so they had stayed behind to help clear them out and help the townsfolk. They had cleared out the second and third districts and were working on the fourth district now. A couple more days and they would have Traverse Town back under control.

“Man, Kairi has gotten really good with the keyblade lately.” Sora thought as he continued to clear Shadows and Neoshadows. He chanced a glance back over at his friend, Riku, who was clearing Heartless out like he was a pro. They might as well be pro's having been fighting Heartless for a couple of years now. But it seemed like Kairi and Riku were making leaps and bounds in their progress. What about him?

After the final Shadow had been cleared out, the trio gathered together, panting and smiling as they took in the fruits of their labor.

“Good job, guys. At this rate, we'll have Traverse Town Heartless free by the end of the week.” Kairi panted as she stood there, brushing the sweat from her forehead as she looked between the other two wielders.

“Here's hoping. It will be one more world free of Heartless. At least for the time being.” Riku commented as he crossed his arms in from of his chest, having dismissed his weapon.

“Aww, come on, Riku. Don’t be such a downer. We’ve been doing a good job helping the worlds stay at peace. And with Terra, Aqua, and all the others, the workload isn’t that bad.” Sora said with a smile as he put his arms behind his head.

“True. With so many keyblade wielders, we might not need to go on missions with you.” Kairi teased causing Riku to laugh. Sora laughed too, but just to laugh along.

“Missions? Without me?” Sora thought to himself as the others slowly stopped laughing. “Would they really do that?” he thought to himself, starting to sink into his own mind.

“Sora, look out!” Riku's voice called out, breaking through the haze that started to engulf Sora's mind. Snapping him back to reality, he turned quickly to notice a Shadow jumping towards him.

“Reflect!” Sora shouted, causing an invisible barrier to appear between him and the Heartless. The Shadow smashed into it before being propelled back and hitting a brick wall, disappearing into dust. Panting, he looked around as more Heartless started to appear. The dark beings shivered and shook before stepping away from the trio who they had surrounded as a loud stomping sound slowly drew closer to the three.

“Understatement of the century, but that’s probably not good,” Riku said as the stomping drew closer. The Shadows and Neoshadows twitching in place, their eyes trained on the trio. A large dark hand reached out and grabbed the rooftop of a nearby building, it’s owner slowly stomping into view. A Darkside.

“Congrats, you win the captain obvious award.” Kairi teased, before summing Destiny’s Embrace to her hand. Riku quickly followed with Braveheart, and the two charged into the surrounding Heartless horde. Sora readied himself, opening his hand as he called the Kingdom Key to his him. But nothing happened.

“What?” he asked himself as he kept trying, calling out for the Kingdom Key to appear in his hand, but nothing happened. “Come on. Why won’t you come?” he muttered as he looked down at his empty hand, still trying to call his weapon.

“Sora!” Riku and Kairi's voices both called out, bring Sora back into the moment. His view was suddenly obstructed by a giant black fist, hurling its weight at him. The keyblade wielder barely had time to block, before being sent flying back towards the wall behind him. Coughing, he dropped to the ground as he leaned on his hands. His vision was blurry from the air being knocked out of him so fast. Shaking his head, he stood up to get his bearings, as he noticed Kairi and Riku were fighting the Darkside as the Shadows and Neoshadows started drawing near to him.

“Crap.” He hissed as he tried once more to summon the Kingdom Key, but nothing came to him. “Guess I’m down to magic.” He hissed to himself before holding his hand out in front of him. “Fire!”

After the battle, the trio gathered together once more, using potions to help heal their fatigue and wounds. Kairi and Riku exchanged concerned glances between each other and Sora, wondering what had happened to their friend.

“What? Is there something on my face?” Sora asked after noticing the looks his friends were giving him.

“Sora, what happened back there?” Kairi asked as she looked her boyfriend over, wondering if something had happened to him during the fight. She noticed he was using a lot more magic then he normally did, but his keyblade was strangely absent.

“What do you mean?” he asked, hoping she hadn’t noticed anything.

“Why didn’t you use your keyblade?” Riku asked as he had his hands folded across his chest, looking at his best friend.

“I, I just decided to use magic is all. Nothing to worry about.” Sora stuttered as he didn’t want to reveal he couldn’t summon the keyblade for some reason. Sadly, Sora was a horrible liar.

“You’re a horrible liar,” Kairi stated as she crossed her arms across her chest. “Sora, what’s going on? What do you not want to tell us?”

“The keyblade doesn't come to me.” Sora sighed, resigning himself to admitting the problem. He held his hand out in front of him once more, in an attempt to summon his weapon. But nothing came. Sighing, the young hero hung his head.

“That's weird. Have you tried summoning the x-blade?” Riku asks as he rested a finger on his chin, looking his friend over, noticing nothing out of the ordinary.

“I didn’t think about that.” Sora perked up, as he reached his hand out once more, this time in an attempt to summon the x-blade he had inherited from Xehanort. At first, he hated the weapon that had been given to him. Especially with the sacrifices that were made to create it, but after time, he slowly understood why he was gifted with it. It was safer in his hands, then almost anyone else. He still refused to summon it unless he absolutely had to, but he had come to despise it less. He reached out his hand once more, and focused, trying to summon the massive weapon. But nothing came. “Nothing.”

“Weird. Maybe we should go see Master Yen Sid.” Kairi suggested as she looked between her friends.

“It wouldn’t hurt. Traverse Town is safe for the most part, so everything should be fine while we’re gone.” Riku said as he had crossed his arms once more and looked between his friends, who both nodded at him.

_At the Mysterious Tower…_

The Destiny Island trio had arrived unobstructed to the Mysterious Tower and made their way inside the ancient structure. Silence had fallen over them since they left Traverse Town and an air of awkwardness surrounded the close friends. Sora couldn’t help but feel like it was all his fault for the silence and awkwardness and had refused to look at his girlfriend and best friend as they made their way up the building. Once they arrived at the top of the stairs, they knocked on the wooden door and awaited a response.

“Come in, brave warriors.” Yen Sid's voice called out from the other side, and the trio walked into the room. Master Yen Sid was sitting at his desk, his hands in his lap, as he watched the three teenagers walk into the room. “Welcome, my young wards. I take it your efforts in Traverse Town have yielded results?”

“Yes, Master. They have, but we’ve hit a bit of a snag.” Riku said as he stepped forward.

“Oh, and what may that be?” The wizard asked as he started to stroke his beard. Sora stood there a moment, looking at the elder, gulping. A look of embarrassment crossed his face, but the mentor continued to look between the three.

“I’m unable to summon the keyblade, Master.” The young hero finally admitted as he stepped forward, drawing the eyes of the elder.

“Hmm, that is interesting. Not even the x-blade?” The wise master asked as he continued to stroke his long white beard.

“No, sir,” Sora responded as he stood up straight.

“Hmm, I think it is time then to put you through another Mark of Mastery exam. According to Merlin, your training with him and from your previous adventures deserve you a chance to retake it.” The stern master said flatly, “and I tend to agree with him.” He said with a tender smile.

“R, really? But, but how? I can’t even summon the keyblade.” Sora stuttered as his eyes widened, losing his composure at the mention of another Mark of Mastery exam.

“Leave that matter to me, young hero.” Yen Sid said with a smile. Before he could continue a knock came from the door once more, causing everyone to turn towards the entrance.

“Uh, Master? Are we interrupting?” Aqua asked as she looked around the room, her hand still on the doorknob. Her husband, Terra, stood slightly behind her, looking into the room to look at the assembled group.

“No, not at all. I was just about to put Sora through another Mark of Mastery exam, as per Merlin’s recommendation.” Master Yen Sid said as he looked between the newcomers and his other guest.

“Is everything ok?” Kairi asked as she looked at the newcomers rather concerned, she felt like something was different but she couldn’t place it.

“Uh, Terra. Why is your hair silver?” Riku questioned, a nervous tone creeping into his voice.

Sora’s and Kairi’s eyes opened wide as they looked between Riku and Terra noticing the difference in their friend. Fear started to reflect in their eyes as they backed away from the newcomers.

“Ease, my young friends. I can sense it is still Terra. Though I do wonder what has brought on this change.” Yen Sid said as he stroked his beard, looking towards Terra.

“That’s why we came to see you, Master. We thought maybe you might know.” Aqua said as she walked into the room, alongside her husband. “He seemed fine one moment, and then the next he comes into the room looking like this.”

“But are you still you, Terra?” Sora asked as he cocked his head to the side, looking up at the taller youth.

“Yeah, I’m still me, Sora. But at the same time, I feel like I’m not. And it’s scaring me.” Terra said as he looked at the other keyblade wielder.

“It seems to me; you still have the scars from our fight with the Dark Seekers. I think it’s time to deal with that. You and Sora will both be undergoing a Mark of Mastery exam of my choosing. Aqua and Riku will oversee the trials alongside me. Am I understood?” Yen Sid said, staring hard at the young man.

“Y, yes Master,” Terra said as he took a step back, feeling the weight of the old man’s words ringing in his chest, soothing the darkness that had been building. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and opened them back up, having calmed down. Sora, excitedly, ran over and patted Terra on the back.

“Don’t worry. We got this.” The youth said as he smiled and gave a thumbs up to Terra. Terra couldn’t help but smile, an effect Sora had on people.

“Yeah, we got this,” Terra said with a nod, and a smile. Aqua looked at the exchange and smiled warmly.

“Now, we shall begin,” Yen Sid said as he stood up and walked from behind his desk. Closing his eyes and holding out his hands, the room started to fill different as magic seemed to fill the space. Two pink portals appeared in front of the group, floating in the air. The master opened his eyes and put his hands into his sleeves. “These portals will take you to a special location. There you both will partake in the exam. We will be able to monitor your progress from here.” He stated as he looked around the room.

Terra and Sora nodded as they walked up to the portals. Putting their hands out a warmth radiated from the orbs, and in a flash of light, they were gone.

“May your heart be your guiding key,” Master Yen Sid said.

“May your heart be your guiding key,” The others in the room echoed as they looked at the portals, visions of what was occurring inside slowly appearing on the domes.

_Inside Sora's Portal…_

The flash of light slowly subsided and Sora was able to open his eyes and look around his surroundings. Realization slowly began to dawn on him of where he was.

Hollow Bastion. Or more accurately Radiant Garden, back when Maleficent had taken the world over and turned it into her stronghold. Memories of when he first arrived in the world with Donald and Goofy rushed back into his mind. His fight with Riku and Maleficent. Losing Donald and Goofy for a short time. Sacrificing his heart to free Kairi's. They all came back to him.

“Wh, why am I here?” He asked himself out loud as he looked around the waterfalls that surrounded him. The world was a perfect recreation from his memories, but he knew it wasn’t the real Radiant Garden. Sora shook his head trying to clear the daze and looked towards the floating castle. “Guess I have no choice of where to go.”

Sora made his way up the platforms, arriving at the same platform that he had lost the keyblade at on his first-ever visit this world. The memory started to creep into his mind, causing his feelings from that time to start festering in his heart. And laying in the middle of the platform, was the wooden sword he uses to play with on the Destiny Islands.

Walking up to the old toy, he picked it up, seeing how small it now was in his grown-up hands. It was so small now, not because of how he remembered it, but because of how much he had grown up from then. How much had changed since then? The memories continued to flood his mind as he looked the wooden sword over in his hand, turning it around and around.

Suddenly a scream rang out across the abyss, causing him to look towards the castle. That scream. It couldn't be. But he had to be sure. He ran up the rest of the platforms, using the skills he had learned over his many journeys. Arriving at the entrance of the castle, he ran up to the double metal doors and tried to open them, but it was to no avail.

“Kairi!” Sora yelled as he banged on the door in an attempt to open the door. The scream sounded so much like hers, but she couldn’t be here. Could she? He banged on the door once more and yelled her name. “Kairi!”

But the doors failed to open. Sighing, he hung his head before looking around, trying to remember how he had gotten the doors open before. Seeing an elevator off near where he had come from, the memories slowly started to come back to him. He walked over and touched the crystal near the elevator, before stepping on to it and descending into the abyss.

Having traversed the underground again, using the magic he still had at his disposal, he had found the door switch and activated it, before making his way back up to the platform that leads to the main entrance of the castle. The only sound he heard upon his return was the sound of the wind, and as he approached the castle doors, they opened themselves up, allowing the young hero inside. How much time had passed since he first arrived here? It felt like hours but could have only been minutes outside of this dream-like world. The main doors closed behind him as he entered the main hall of the old castle, greeted by the familiar staircase and fountain he had seen upon his first visit.

“Hello?” Sora called out as he looked around the great hall, hoping for a sign that the scream earlier hadn’t been the real Kairi.

“What took you so long, Sora?” a familiar voice called out from the back hallway, causing the hero to turn around in shock.

“You, you can’t be real.” Sora stammered as the figure walked forward from the shadows, forming into a familiar face.

“What? Don’t recognize your best friend?” Riku said as he stood at the top of the staircase, a cocky grin on his face. “Or is it because I’ve gotten so much better than you that you find it hard to recognize me?” he asked as crossed his arms.

“What are you? Why do you look like Riku?” Sora cried out as he leaned towards the doppelganger, his hands at the ready.

“I see you left my gift for you behind. Too bad, it might have helped you survive a little longer.” Riku chuckled as he lowered his hands and summoned Soul Eater. “Since you can’t summon your keyblade, there’s no reason for me to summon mine.”

“Look, if you’re the real Riku, we don’t have to fight. Just tell me what my exam is and let’s get on with it. Where’s Kairi?” he asked, his thoughts drifting back to his girlfriend.

“Kairi, Kairi, Kairi. It’s always about her. She doesn’t need you now. She’s not as weak as you think. And neither am I!” Riku yelled as he jumped from the top of the staircase, coming down towards his friend. Sora dodged by rolling away and to the side, away from the attack. It was probably a good idea he had dropped the wooden sword when he did, he doubted it would have helped him much.

“What are you talking about, Riku? I never said you or Kairi were weak.” He yelled, trying to defend himself.

“You don’t have to say it, Sora. You think about it.” His friend countered as he charged at the younger wielder.

“Reflect!” Sora shouted as a barrier sprung up between him and his attacker. Riku went to the left side of the barrier, attempting to take advantage of the opening, but Sora saw him coming and turned to face him. “Fire!”

“Gar!” Riku yelled as he was blasted with a large fireball right in the face, sending him backward. Sora wasn’t completely helpless; he still had his magic. He still wasn’t anywhere near Donald's level when it came to magical skill, but he knew how to hold his own.

“I don’t want to hurt you anymore. So, let’s stop this fighting and tell me what’s going on.” Sora demanded as he kept his hands at the ready to use more magic.

“You hurt me? With what? Your magic? Your magic skills are pathetic and you know it. Compared to the duck, you’re nothing!” Riku challenged as he charged Sora once more, causing the young hero to jump away from the attack.

“Thunder!” Sora shouted as he held his hand out to call upon the storm, but nothing happens. Sora's eyes widened as he saw that nothing occurred and was greeted with Riku in his face.

“Told you.” He chuckled before grabbing a hold of Sora's jacket and throwing him to the tiled ground down below. Riku soon followed his blade pointed down and towards Sora's head.

_CRUNCH!_

The blade had missed Sora's head but only by a few centimeters, his best friend's contorted face was mere inches away from his. This close, and finally getting a chance to look into Riku's eyes, Sora felt like he didn’t even know the person that held him at sword point.

“Just admit it. You’re useless. Even after all this time, you’re still an infant next to me and everyone around you. You need us to cover up how utterly useless you are.” Riku growled with a devious smirk crossing his face. Sora gulped and closed his eyes, his mind starting to reflect on everything that had happened. Riku was right. He was useless. Compared to the likes of Riku, Donald, Goofy, he was… Wait a minute.

Sora compared his magic to Donald's earlier. Then Riku compared his magic to Donald's. After that, his magic stopped working. What if…

“You’re not real,” Sora said as he opened his eyes, looking at the fake Riku. “You’re just a fake. Created by my doubts.”

“What? What are you talking about? Of course, I’m real!” Riku yelled hysterically, further supporting Sora's realization.

“No, you’re not. You’re nothing but a fake made up of my negative thoughts and emotions.” The young hero said with a smile.

“Shut up!” The fake yelled as he pulled Soul Eater out if the ground. He brought the blade above his head, ready to bring down the final blow. But a light started to shine within Sora, causing the fake to get off of him and back away towards the fountain. “This light! No! Stop it! You’re nothing compared to the others!”

“You’re right. I’m not. But I’m not them. I’m me. And I need to quit comparing myself to them.” Sora said as he stood up, and dusted himself off. “All I’m doing is creating self-doubt and mental harm.”

Sora held his hand out in front of him, as the light that had been shining moved from his chest and into his hand.

“My friends don’t need my protection anymore. They need my help. Yeah, they might be stronger and more skilled than me, but they’re not me. And comparing myself to them doesn’t do me any good. So now, it’s time to stop that, and to get back to doing what I do best.” The young man said as the light intensified before bursting and forming the legendary x-blade. “And that’s fighting alongside my friends.”

Growling, the fake Riku charged at Sora, Soul Eater at the ready, but was blocked and pushed back by his foe and the bigger weapon. Sora charged at the imposter, grabbing the blade with both hands. The two fighters clashed in the middle of the hall, Sora slowly gaining the advantage as he used his speedy attacks to push back against the doppelganger’s power. The two continued to cross blades, both looking for an opening before one of them found.

The fighter quickly spun the blade in his hand, causing his opponent's blade to rotate, making his foe let go momentarily. And that was all they needed, as the fighter starts smacking his opponent with the blade, juggling him like a ball, before launching them into the air. The winner took aim with his sword and focused his power into the tip before blasting forth small lasers that tracked their target into the sky and pelting him, causing him to burst into bubbles.

Standing by himself as he saw his opponent smash into the ceiling and burst, Sora smiled, knowing that he had conquered his self-doubt.

“Sora!” Riku and Kairi both exclaimed as a light came from their friend’s portal, causing the other two masters to turn and look. Sora materialized from his portal, and landed on his feet looking around,

“Hey, guys. What did I miss?” Sora asked with a smile as he looked between his girlfriend and best friend. They both eagerly hugged Sora, before backing up slightly. “Where’s Terra?”

“He’s still taking his exam,” Kairi said as she looked towards the portal that Terra had entered.

“How’s he doing?” Sora asked as he looked at the people in the room. Their silence was his answer. Worried, Sora ran over to Terra’s portal and touched it, receiving an electrical shock causing him to pull his hand away. “Ow! What was that?”

“I’m afraid, we cannot interfere, Sora. He is on his own, we can only observe.” Yen Sid said as he looked from Sora to the portal.

“Sora?” Terra’s voice echoed from the portal.

“Did, did his voice just come out of the portal? Does that mean he can hear us?” Sora asked as he looked between the portal and Yen Sid. Without even waiting for the elderly Master to respond, Sora quickly reached out and put his hand back on the portal. The pain started shooting up through his arm as the electricity arched, but he had to hold on.

“Terra! We’re here! We’re rooting for you!” Sora shouted into the orb. “Don’t forget you defeated this guy before, you can do it again.” He grunted before taking his hand away, the pain getting too much to bear.

“I can’t, he’s too strong. And I’m weak. I was too weak to protect my father. Too weak to protect my friends. Too weak to protect….” Terra’s voice echoed out from the portal.

“Don’t you dare give up on me, Terra!” Aqua shouted as she quickly placed her hand on the portal, the electricity starting to pulse along her arm.

“Aqua?” Terra’s voice echoed from the portal.

Aqua grunted as she kept her hand on the orb, electricity arching through her gloved hand and back into the smooth surface.

“Terra, don’t you dare give up on me. We’ve been through too much together to let it fall apart now. So, get up!” Aqua yelled as she winched from the pain of the electricity. “And remember. I love you. AH!” she screamed as she felt pushed back by the electricity. Panting, she looked at the orb, hoping her words had reached Terra.

Everyone quickly gathered around the portal and continued viewing the events happening inside of it, hoping that their friend would emerge triumphantly.

Aqua and the others backed up from the portal as Terra materialized from it in a flash of light, looking like his old self. Landing on the floor, he looked around the room with a smile.

“Hey, gang.” He said, before being quickly hugged by Aqua, causing the air to be knocked from him. The others cheered as they ran up to him and joined in on the hug. “You’re acting like I was gonna fail or something.” He chuckled as he embraced everyone in a hug.

  
Yen Sid had moved back to his desk, while the youths hugged it out, causing him to smile as he watched them embrace. Taking a seat, he coughed, reluctantly breaking up the emotional moment.

“Terra. Sora. If you would please step into the other room while I discuss the results of your exams with Master Aqua and Master Riku.” The elderly wizard said as he waved his hand toward the door to his left. Terra and Sora nodded before moving away from the group and opening the door to the room where the three good fairies had resided.

After what felt like an eternity, Kairi entered the room, causing Terra and Sora to jump up from their seats and look at the princess.

“They’re ready for you.” She said with a serious tone, leading the two wielders back into the main room. The portals had disappeared, allowing Terra and Sora to move in front of the desk and stand before the Keyblade Masters. Riku and Aqua had moved to stand on either side of Yen Sid, all three with serious expressions on their faces.

“After much deliberation, we have come to an agreement.” Yen Sid started, closing his eyes and keeping his hands inside of his robes. “Sora, you have passed. Congratulations, you are a true Keyblade Master.”

Sora’s eyes widened and a grin spread across his cheeks, Terra smiled and patted the younger male on the back.

“Hey, congratulations, bud! I’m proud of you.” Terra said with a smile as he rubbed Sora’s head.

“Thanks,” Sora chuckled as he tried to escape Terra’s reach, causing both men to laugh. Aqua and Riku couldn’t help but smile and chuckle, before looking at each other and nodding. Yen Sid smiled and nodded towards Sora, before looking towards Terra, a serious expression overtaking his features.

“Terra, as for you,” He started, as the keyblade wielders turned back to him, somber expressions returning to their features. “while your exam took longer than Sora’s and came with heavier consequences, it is after much consideration we have decided….” He paused, a frown coming over both Aqua’s and Riku’s faces, both of them looking away. “That you have passed. Congratulations. You are a true Keyblade Master.” Yen Sid finished with a smile across his face.

Sora jumped in excitement and patted Terra on the back, as Aqua and Riku turned towards their friends with smiles on their faces. Terra stood their speechless as it sunk in that he had finally passed his Mark of Mastery exam.

“Way to go, Terra. I knew you could do it!” Sora exclaimed as he patted the older man’s back. The look of surprise on Terra’s face caused Aqua and Riku to giggle, having been in on the joke. A few seconds later, Terra’s face changed into an expression of joy as he looked at Sora.

“I did? I did it!” He exclaimed as he threw his arms up in the air. Laughing, he high fived Sora and looked around the room.

“Congratulations, Terra. You deserve it.” Aqua said as she came around the desk, and touched his shoulder tenderly.

“Thank you, Aquange…...” Terra blushed, realizing he almost called Aqua her pet name in front of the others. He had turned around to face her, and take her hands tenderly into his.

“Aww, is the big guy embarrassed?” Riku asked as he walked around from behind the desk. “What were you gonna call her, Terra?”

“Yeah, come on. No need to be shy.” Kairi teased as she leaned in towards the couple.

“Yeah, come on, rock bear,” Aqua said, using one of the pet names she used for him.

“Aq, Aquangel,” Terra said as he turned his head away from everyone, a deep red blush coming to his cheeks. The others started to giggle, enjoying their teasing of their friend. Even Yen Sid was chuckling slightly.

_Back in Traverse Town…_

Sora, Riku, and Kairi looked around the Fourth District as they listened to the fountain continue to spurt and bubble.

“Guess the Heartless presence has weakened since we left. I haven’t seen any since we got back, and all the townspeople are saying that nothing has happened.” Kairi commented as they walked closer to the fountain.

“That’s a good thing. This means we’ve been doing our job properly. Let’s check out the Fifth District before we call the job done.” Riku retorted as they walked behind the fountain and up to the double doors, pushing them open.

“Think taking out the Darkside helped?” Sora asked as he looked towards the older teen.

“Possibly,” Riku replied as he looked around the housing district, looking for any signs of the dark entities. Right on cue, Shadows and Neoshadows began to rise from the ground.

“Guess that’s what we get for opening our mouths,” Kairi said as she looked at the mob of enemies slowly forming. Suddenly a thunderous stomping could be heard, getting closer and closer to the trio. A dark hand reached out above the buildings and two Darksides slowly appeared at the very end of the swarm of enemies.

“Time to get busy. You ready, Sora?” Riku asked as he turned towards his friend, a confident smirk on his face as he got into a fighting stance.

“Ready,” Sora smirked as he too got into a fighting stance, summoning the _x_-blade, as his friends summoned their weapons as well. The three of them charged at the mob of enemies, yelling before they jumped into the air and aimed their weapons down on the dark beings.


End file.
